


[podfic] Caldera

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Jossed, Mental Instability, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dealing with Zuzu's doctors is an exercise in frustration. As is everything else these days. (Azula in the 'asylum'.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Caldera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caldera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866627) by [Esmenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet). 



> Thanks are due to Esmenet for her recording permission <3

Title: [Caldera](http://archiveofourown.org/works/866627)  
Length: 5:55  
File Size/Type: 2.71 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9xwq0uavv338g65/Caldera.mp3).

[Streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/jevs).


End file.
